


La lucha por la vida

by Aniram



Series: Yo, Lesba [4]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Arromantic Berlin, Berlin lives, César is WILD, Demisexual Max, El Ministerio es una familia disfuncional, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gandía - Freeform, Historical Inaccuracy, Internalized Homophobia, Jiménez-Julia family, Joaquin is a good boyfriend, La banda tiene una ingeniera que abusa de los Red bull, M/M, Max needs a Hug and Sleep, Max y Berlin BROTP, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, More tags to be added, Moscow lives, OCS a cascoporro, OT3, Petra is a LADY, Pío needs a Hug, Síndrome del Impostor, Temporary Character Death, Usurpación de identidad, Y caótica, perdida de memoria debido a los cambios realizados en el tiempo, pero familia al fin y al cabo, planes dentro de planes, uso de troyanos y cortafuegos como declaraciones de amor, Ángela es la mejor persona del mundo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: “Si quieres hacer algo en la vida, no creas en la palabra imposible. Nada hay imposible para una voluntad enérgica.” (Pío Baroja)
Relationships: Antonio Machado/Guiomar, Joaquín Jiménez/Pío Baroja, Max Jiménez/Hermann Gottlieb/Newt Geiszler
Series: Yo, Lesba [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/980151
Kudos: 5





	1. Desde el inicio de los tiempos

I)

Aurora está nerviosa, al fin y al cabo era el día de su boda con el hombre al que ama, pero está decidida. Les ha costado mucho llegar a este punto, básicamente porque el mundo parecía empeñado en recordarles no sólo la diferencia de edad existente entre ambos sino que él había estado casado con anterioridad con alguien más bella y más digna de ser llamada “señorita” que ella. Habían sido unos años duros de luchar contra un mundo que les señalaba condenando su relación, llamándole a él asaltacunas y a ella buscona aprovechada porque no habían estado casados. 

Pero hoy todo aquello iba a cambiar. 

Así que Aurora no podía sino esperar con ansias e ilusión aquel momento que sellaría para la posteridad una historia de amor tan intensa y verdadera como la de sus padres. Así que vestida con su vestido blanco de novia, la morena empujó la pesada puerta de la iglesia que le separaba del hombre de sus sueños. Al otro lado de la sala se hizo el silencio, y Antonio, con sus ojos negros brillando de la emoción le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que solo estaba destinada para ella. 

Y entonces toda la escena pareció desdibujarse de repente para quebrarse como un cristal, solo la novia permaneció inafectada por aquella horrible escena que luego quedó finalmente fundida a negro. Aurora se encontró llamando a gritos a su amado, pero solo el silencio y la oscuridad le respondieron. Cuando ella alcanzó a poder abrir los ojos seguía con su vestido de novia, pero este estaba manchado de sangre y la morena no reconocía el entorno que la rodeaba. 

Algo había cambiado la historia y había pasado inadvertido al Ministerio del Tiempo. Pero esta vez ninguna alarma sonó en el Ministerio. ¿Cómo iba hacerlo cuando ciertos individuos habían inhibido las señales que avisaban al Ministerio al desconfigurar dos puertas que ejercían como elemento distractor mientras se dedicaban a cambiar la historia?

Mientras tanto, ajena a la trama que poco iba tomando forma, Max Jiménez dio un suspiro frustrado al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos en una clara muestra de cansancio y se preguntaba por qué el café no le estaba haciendo el efecto que debería. Su gesto de debilidad fue aprovechado por su profesor quien le preguntó por cómo resolvería el teorema expuesto en la pizarra y Max, hastiada porque esto no era la primera vez que pasaba, respondió una vez más con la respuesta correcta al tiempo que mientras tomaba los apuntes comprobaba su bandeja de email y cómo le había llegado un correo diciendo que las puertas 87 y 197 habían vuelto a descalibrarse. Un par de asientos a la derecha y detrás suya Max podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como Newt lucía en su propio mundo mientras dibujaba sus típicas tiras de cómic. 

-¿Señor Geiszler si tanto se aburre por qué sigue acudiendo a esta clase? Exclamó el profesor con aquella voz tan arrogante y prepotente. Newt se estiró en su asiento como un gato,  _ un gato con el pelo desordenado al que se le van a caer las gafas _ pensó Max divertida, pero un gato que estaba dispuesto a arañar pues no tardó en contestarle al profesor: 

-Porque no tengo otro remedio, pero ya que está podría currarse las clases un poco y hacerlas más estimulantes ¡se supone que esto es Matemáticas avanzadas y esto lo sabe a hacer un crío de 12 años! 

Mientras la clase aprovechaba la pelea entre Newt y el profesor para cuchichear y despotricar acerca de aquellos raritos Max aprovechó para volver a beber por enésima vez en aquella mañana del termo de café que llevaba y fantaseaba con uno de los pastelitos de limón que hacía Pío, su cuñado, o ex cuñado o… no estaba segura pero el caso era que su hermano Joaquin y el escritor estaban atravesando una crisis bastante mala y Max ya se había cruzado con su hermano más de una vez durmiendo en el Ministerio. ¿que como había logrado Joaquin ocultarle ese pequeño detalle a sus padres? Eso era un misterio para la chica. Pero tal vez algo tenía que ver con el hecho de que Joaquin era más sutil que César, el mellizo de Max.

César era un terremoto andante y raro era el día en el que él y su padre no acababan discutiendo porque César hacía el kamikaze en las misiones. Aunque ella se había llevado sus buenas regañinas por no dormir tanto como debería, todo había que decirlo, pero nada más allá de eso. Max tenía cuidado para no ser pescada en otras situaciones más peligrosas… si, su mejor amigo era Andrés de Fonollosa, pero eso a sus padres se les tendía a olvidar porque nunca la habían pescado haciendo nada que no debería. Como su amigo solía decir: “La sutileza era una forma de arte”. Y sí, más veces de las que cualquiera pensaría, Maximiana Jiménez-Julia se había visto envuelta en el mundo ilegal. El peligro y los retos constantes de este le suponían un estímulo para su cerebro, demasiado cansado de problemas sencillos que no le suponían un reto. Como los de esa clase. 

Cuando por fin la campana sonó indicando el fin de la ponencia, Max recogió sus cosas intentando ignorar las miraditas y los comentarios de sus compañeros de clase mientras esperaba a Newt para ir juntos al a buscar a Hermann, el tercer componente de su particular triunvirato. 

-¿qué, que el café no ha hecho efecto? 

-No se que me pasa, pero hoy está tardando más de lo normal. Por cierto, las dos puertas de siempre se han vuelto a descalibrar. 

-¿Otra vez? Pues chica ya no sé qué más podemos hacer para que se queden en la zona en la que supuestamente se tienen que quedar. Pareciera que esas dos puertas tienen vida propia y les gusta fastidiarnos porque si.

-¿A quien le gusta fastidiaros? Para mandarle un ramo de flores en agradecimiento. 

Max no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, allí, con su tono mordaz y arrogante, apoyando en su bastón Hermann parecía tan cruel y tan bello como las estatuas de los dioses romanos a los que su madre adoraba.

-Pues que te vaya bien ligando con la calibración de las puertas, Hermann

-¿Pero que dices? Ni que las puertas te hubiesen hecho algo malo, Max. 

Bromeó Newt ante el resoplido indignado de Hermann, que alzó su bastón con gesto amenazante hacia ambos. Newt hizo el amago de echarse a correr, pero Max se plantó desafiante, como retando al joven genio, quien acabó sonriendo de manera torcida a su novia. Y Max, le devolvió el gesto. 

Newt se tomó un instante para admirar a sus parejas. Dos genios, sin lugar a dudas, dos genios que siempre parecían competir pues eso parecía motivarles. Pero teniendo en cuenta que en la sección de ingeniería del Ministerio del Tiempo tenían una tabla con las puntuaciones de hackeo y corrección de errores históricos y que esos dos siempre estaban en el ranking justo por detrás de Don Benito Pérez-Galdós… Newt por su parte disfrutaba más de causar el caos y de ir un poco a su bola. Pero le encantaba cuando veía a sus parejas retarse mutuamente. 

-A ver si lo adivino, han sido las puertas 87 y 197. 

-Sí, otra vez. Ni Benito ha logrado que se queden en su sitio sin que se descalibren. 

-Ya lo arreglaremos, liebling. No hay nada que se nos escape ¿recuerdas? Dijo Hermann pasando una de sus manos demasiado huesudas por los hombros de la joven, quien sonrió al oír aquel apodo. Newt se apresuró a agarrar a su novia del otro lado al tiempo que pensaba en lo diferentes y similares que eran a la vez. 

El trío abandonó el aula hablando animadamente de acerca de los planes que querían realizar de cara a las vacaciones, de la posibilidad de hacer un viaje los tres juntos y tomarse un tiempo para ellos sin que el móvil les sonase a cualquier hora para arreglar sabe dios qué. 

-A cualquier sitio, pero no vayamos a Berlín por favor. No quiero volver a casa. 

-Has vuelto a discutir con tu padre ¿verdad?

Hermann no dijo nada, pero su postura demasiado tensa al escuchar la mención a su padre le delataba. Newt eligió ese momento para romper el hielo proclamando que tenía hambre, y como la comida de la cafetería de su universidad distaba mucho de resultar apetecible les propuso a los otros dos coger comida para llevar y tirarse en el césped del parque de al lado del Ministerio, cosa que aceptaron. 

Allí, tirados en el césped, el trío parecía querer absorber los rayos del sol mientras debatían de manera casi perezosa cuándo iban a escaparse para tener las susodichas vacaciones y qué sitios podían ir a visitar para avanzar su particular proyecto de investigación, ese que nadie en el Ministerio conocía. 

-¿E irnos a Tokio a ver el monte Fuji? 

-Primero, no te dejarían entrar en los spas por la cantidad de tatuajes que llevas encima. Y segundo, esa sería la forma más rápida de perderte porque te fugarías a buscar a Godzilla en cuanto estuviéramos dormidos. Así que ni hablar, Newton. 

-Pero a Florencia tampoco podemos ir porque perdemos a Maxie, o se despista embobada por la arquitectura o se iría careta en ristre de aventura. 

Max frunció el ceño ante aquella manera poco sutil (que no sabía de qué se sorprendía porque Newt era tan sutil como un elefante entrando en una cacharrería) de su npvio de recordarle que hacía dos años se había ido a una de esas “aventuras” junto a un grupo de personas a perpretar lo que aún se conocía como“El mayor robo del siglo” de la mano de su mejor amigo. Había sido una mala época en aquel entonces y Andrés le había prometido el mayor reto para su cerebro así como un campo de prácticas para sus investigaciones secretas. Y mucho le unía a aquel hombre como para rechazar una invitación semejante, ¡habría sido como rechazar viajar con el Doctor en la Tardis! 

Hermann, que al fin al cabo podía leerla como si se tratase de un libro abierto, apretó su rodilla. Escaneándola con sus profundos ojos negros:

-¿Has sabido algo de ellos? 

-No, lo que significa buenas noticias supongo… significa que no necesitan a una ingeniería de urgencia que les saque las castañas del fuego. Y después de cómo tuvimos que salir de ahí dentro, con Moscú casi desangrándose y con Andrés intentando hacerse el héroe… aunque me extraña por parte de Andrés, suele mandarme mensajes cifrados y lleva más tiempo del habitual callado.

-¿Sabes que lo que pasó ahí dentro no fue culpa tuya verdad? 

Max intentó escudarse en acabarse la tarrina de helado, ignorando deliberadamente el intento de Hermann de hacerla hablar de lo acontecido en el interior de la Fábrica. Nadie en su familia sabía aquella experiencia, había sido muy cuidadosa en construir su coartada y la Policía no había tenido su cara. Pero pensar en Oslo, que no había salido… aún se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. 

Sintiendo el mordisco amargo de la ansiedad creciendo en su interior, Max se levantó como un resorte para dirigirse al interior del Ministerio. Esperando que los cálculos de las puertas del tiempo la ayudaran a deshacerse de esos malos sentimientos. Sentía dos pares de ojos clavados, unos verdes y otros negros, en su espalda.

-Liebling… 

-Estoy bien, Herm

Los tres sabían que aquello era una mentira, pues los tres padecían el mismo problema: síndróme del impostor. Pero lo solucionarían, no por nada eran el tercer Triunvirato. Agarrando su bastón para incorporarse, Hermann decidió cambiar de tema hacia uno más seguro, algo hacia lo que tanto su novia como él se giraban cuando se sentían desfallecer: los números.

-Tengo un tratado de matemáticas del siglo XVIII en la mesa de mi escritorio. Creo que te puede resultar interesante. 

La sonrisa agradecida de su novia le indicó a Hermann que había elegido las palabras correctas. Así que el joven genio entrelazó su mano con la de la rubia, tirando atrayéndola hacia él, como si así pudiese disipar la amenaza de los recuerdos. Newt aprovechó entonces para sacarles una foto a traición. 


	2. Tiempo de reencuentros

Max suspira pesarosa cuando su padre le dice que, una vez más, que no. Y puede que muchas cosas hayan cambiado a lo largo de los años en este Ministerio. Como el hecho de que Ernesto sea el subsecretario del Ministerio, pero lo que no ha cambiado es la firmeza con la que Ernesto intenta evitar que sus hijos hagan cosas peligrosas. Y puede que Ernesto tenga esa discusión constantemente con César, el mellizo de Max, pero ella es igual que su padre en muchos aspectos y uno de ellos es su cabezonería:

-Pero papá, ¡he hecho los cálculos, estoy segura de que es seguro! 

-Pero eso no puedes saberlo hasta que realices la prueba. 

Ernesto se quitó las gafas para encarase a su hija. Sus siguientes palabras fueron firmes pero no extentas de la preocupación y de sentimientos, porque al fin y al cabo su interlocutora seguía siendo su hija: 

-Maximiana, no dudo de tus capacidades. Pero el cálculo de las puertas y la creación de estas es un proceso peligroso. Un número mal y podrías acabar en otra época, o la puerta ser tan inestable que explotaría, matando o a quien estuviera cruzando o a quien estuviera programándola si este está demasiado cerca. Así que no, hija. El sistema que propones está bien en el papel, pero es demasiado arriesgado el llevarlo a cabo, así que no lo vamos a probar. 

Max quería rebatirle muchas cosas a su padre, que había probado una versión anterior y esa había funcionado sin problemas, pero significaría admitir en voz alta que se había ido al mayor atraco de la historia a probar unas teorías que no la dejaban a llevar a cabo en el Ministerio. Su padre hablaba de peligro, pero ella lo había probado y de alguna manera le parecía menos aterrador que otros recuerdos de su pasado. Pero entonces, alguien dio un portazo y este sonó demasiado fuerte, demasiado cerca del despacho de su padre, haciendo que Max se encogiera ante ese ruido. Ese ruido que desecadenadaba una serie de recuerdos:

_Lloraba intentando cubrirse de los ataques de sus compañeros, quienes se reían estruendosamente_

_No podía respirar a través del ataque de pánico, pero Andrés no lo soltaba._

_Río poniéndole la pistola en la cabeza._

_La sangre de Moscú tiñiéndole las manos de rojo mientras se esforzaba por taponar la herida_

_Andrés tirando de ella para apartarla de los tiros de la policía mientras ella intentaba a abrir la puerta temporal como fuera._

_Los ojos sin vida de Oslo mirándola acusadores._

-Tómate esas vacaciones hija, vive un poco por favor. 

Discutir con su padre no le iba a llevar a ninguna parte que no fuera hacerse daño mutuamente. Pero su padre nunca lograría entender que esos cálculos peligrosos habían sido lo que la había mantenido cuerda a través del infierno del acoso escolar, eso y su peculiar amistad con un ladrón de guante blanco al que le unían demaiadas cosas,y no podía renunciar a ninguno de ellos. No era que Max no quisiera a su padre, lo quería con todo su corazón, pero aquella era una parte de ella que Ernesto no vería nunca. Intentaría protegerla alejándola de ese mundo, pero si lo hacía Max se sentiría como si le amputaran un brazo. 

Así que, una vez más, Max se tragó todas esas inseguridades y fingió que todo estaba bien.

-No sé donde acabaremos la verdad, aunque los los mejores planes nos salen improvisando. 

Aquello no era mentira, les costaba bastante el cuadrar horarios y demás para ponerse de acuerdo en dónde iban a ir a pasar esos días de merecido descanso. Descanso en parte forzado, pero siempre se agradecía la oportunidad de poder estar los tres juntos. Max seguía pensando eso cuando, esa noche, se encontró echa un ovillo en el sofá del piso de estudiantes de Hermann tras una noche en la que habían salido de fiesta con sus hermanos y sus “primos”. 

Sin embargo ninguno de los tres tenía fuerzas ni para dormir ni para hacer nada más que acurrucarse juntos mientras Godzilla el rey de los Monstruos se reproducía en el el equipo de vídeo. Era una película que veían bastante, aquella película era como su lugar seguro, de hecho, Newton les había regalado a ambos peluches de Godzilla el año pasado por navidades, aunque Newton aseguraba que Max era más parecida a Mothra en personalidad que a Godzilla. Tal vez era por ello, que los tres habían comenzado a llamarse por los nombres de los monstruos de esa película con los que se sentían identificados. Era algo privado, algo suyo: Godzilla, Mothra y Rodan. 

Allí, bajo la tenue luz de la televisión, el rostro de Newt lucía casi azul mostrándose casi relajado al desparramarse sobre el sofá, poniendo sus piernas en el regazo de Max, quien a su vez se encontraba apoyada en Hermann quien le acariciaba el pelo de manera distraída. Fue cuando la música de los créditos comenzó a sonar que recibió la llamada que cambiaría el rumbo de los acontecimientos. 

Max recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido al final del atraco a la fábrica de la Moneda y Timbre. Aquel viaje en barco que había sido ambiente festivo sólo estropeado por la ausencia de Oslo. Un viaje que había supuesto una calma que parecía irreal si recordaban lo que habían vivido ahí dentro. Porque la realidad es que habían salido vivos de la Fábrica por los pelos. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de policía disparándoles mientras ella abría la puerta temporal, como había tenido que tirar del brazo de su mejor amigo forzándole a cruzar… y más tarde en el barco, el Profesor les había hablado de transbordadores, de cómo actuar si uno de ellos caía. 

Los trabsordadores les llevarían a un lugar seguro, al contacto directo con el Profesor. Aquella llamada que la instaba a tomar el suyo solo podía significar una cosa: que algo malo había pasado.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera fingido una conversación para no tener que explicar la llamada recibida. Pero Max amaba profundamente a sus novios. Los tres habían construido su relación en torno a una premisa: confianza. No existían los secretos entre ellos, algo que era un tanto peliagudo porque a los tres les costaba hablar de según qué cosas referentes a su pasado. Como la relación de Hermann con su padre, quien le había golpeado tanto cuando le vio quedar con Newton que había acabado causando la cojera de su primogénito. O la autoestima prácticamente nula de Newton que a veces se traducía en autolesiones. Los tres tenían sus propios demonios, pero se esforzaban para intentar que estos no les dominasen. 

Por eso la rubia no dudó en mostrarse preocupada:

-Ha pasado algo con la banda.

-Vale ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Preguntó Newton con tono alegre. 

-No nos mires así, liebling. De ninguna manera vamos a dejarte sola en esto. Me acuerdo perfectamente de cómo regresaste la otra vez, así que vamos a apoyarte. Aunque no nos metamos en el atraco. 

Acaban esa noche hechos un lío de extremidades pero con el convencimiento de que, entre los tres, pueden lograr cualquier cosa. Ese convencimiento les acompaña a lo largo de todo el viaje por rutas no marcadas en los mapas, algo que les permite ver el mundo desde una perspectiva diferente y que hace que Newton chille feliz, dibujando como si no hubiera un mañana y parloteando de manera entusiasta. Cuando por fin divisan las islas que ponen el archipiélago de Palawan, en Filipinas, no pueden evitar sentir el llamado de la aventura y la fascinación por el lugar. Los colores parecen tan intensos así como el aroma del mar… parecía el paraíso. 

Hasta que por fin, llegan al punto de encuentro y Max de repente se encuentra riendo entre los cánticos de Denver que tiene a Tokio cogida de la cintura, saludando al Profesor feliz de verle. Intercambia besos y abrazos con Manila y con Moscú, y haría lo mismo con el Profesor si no fuera porque no quiere extralimitarse, pero en cuanto ve a Andrés aparecer en escena, se encuentra corriendo hacia su mejor amigo quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos. Su abrazo dura más, pues encierra todas las vivencias que han vivido juntos a lo largo de los años. 

Así que, cuando Nairobi y Helskinki se la pegan en coche al caer al agua, Max no puede sino reír con ganas. Es fácil olvidar los demonios y las amenazas en un sitio tan bello acompañada de la gente a la que aprecia. No ve como unos ojos oscuros parecen seguir sus movimientos, todos están demasiado emocionados por el reencuentro como para pensar en la amenaza que acecha en las sombras. Así que Max, ajena a todo, echa la cabeza hacia atrás riendo a mandíbula batiente mientras la brisa marina juega con sus cabellos y su vestido azul pastel, sintiéndose libre y feliz. Capaz de asumir cualquier reto. 


End file.
